


A Friend Cares

by TiredSoul



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Fanfics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: LOL JK KEEP IT UP, Seriously u 2 need to stap revealing yourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSoul/pseuds/TiredSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your friends find out you're a superhero <br/>WITH MAGIC!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ladybug

Alya – 

Understandably, Alya is rather upset when she finds out her best friend, HER BEST FRIEND, is Ladybug. She finds out accidentally when Ladybug detransforms right in front of her. The look of hurt on Alya’s face is noted straight away by Marinette, who promises to tell her best friend everything, AFTER the fight. Alya holds it to her, and hopes her best friend stays safe. She can’t fault her for not telling her she was Ladybug. If she was Ladybug, she wouldn’t tell anyone either. She’s just happy she knows, and scared for her friend.

 

Nino – 

Nino is the least surprised when he walks in on Marinette in the midst of Transforming into Ladybug. In fact, he’s somewhat delighted that one of his friends is a SUPERHERO, of all things. He gives her the thumbs up and tells her to kick some butt, making her smile in the midst of her worry. He watches her run off and in the silence, lets out a snort. He lets out a loud laugh, and shakes his head, knowing he’ll get an explanation after the fight. He wishes her luck and runs off to find Alya.

 

Adrien/Chat Noir –

Chat’s eyes widen in surprise when where his lady once was, stood Marinette. Sweet, shy Marinette, the one who sat behind him in class, the one who he thought hated him. He’s about to destransform, and he’s contemplating staying or leaving. He sees the unsure look spread upon her face and he knows she thinks he’s disappointed. Before he detransforms, he pulls her into an embrace and he just holds her as he reverts back into Adrien. He feels Marinette stiffen against him, but he doesn’t let go. He whispers into her ear, “My Lady.”  
And then the tears drop. Both cling to each other, holding on for dear life. They stay there for what seems like hours before one of them even moves. He realises he’s happy it’s her, and that makes him, both sides of him, ecstatic. His heart beats erratically when she whispers, “I’m glad it’s you, Kitty.” He knows then that he made the right decision.


	2. Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends find out who Chat Noir is.

Alya –

Alya screams when she walks in on Adrien transforming into Chat Noir. He hushes her, begging her not to tell anyone. She nods eagerly, and he feels relief. He moves to leave, but she stops him. Replacing her look of glee is a stern look, and he knows she’s asking him to be safe. He nods to her, and she lets go of him. She watches him leave to join the fight and lets out a sigh. She wishes him luck and closes her eyes. When she opens them again, she sees Ladybug running away and chases after her.

 

Nino –

Nino panics, rather loudly, when he sees his best friend detransform right in front of him without even realising. Adrien hears him and pales, swinging around to see his best friend, staring at him in horror. Both stare at each other for ages before Nino lets out a shaky breath, and tells his best friend to go help Ladybug. Adrien sends his friend a tentative smile and runs off, leaving Nino on his own again. He takes off his cap and rubs his temples in slight worry, but he knows his best friend will pull through.

 

Marinette/Ladybug –

Ladybug smiles unsurely at Chat before she reverts back into her plain self. She sees Chat’s eyes widen in surprise, and she knows he’s contemplating leaving. She swallows, and she thinks he’s disappointed. She feels tears fill her eyes and she moves to wipe them away when she’s pulled into an embrace. Her eyes widen as Chat reverts into Adrien, and she stiffens, but Adrien holds onto her. She barely hears him whisper “My Lady.” But when she does, the tears drop. She holds onto him for dear life, and she’s happy Chat is Adrien. She finds her courage after what she feels is hours and whispers into his ear, “I’m glad it’s you, Kitty.” She looks up to see him smiling, rather wetly, and knows she made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that's it for A Friend Cares! Now, for the first chapter, Nino finds out first, then Alya. It's the other way around in chapter 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so to stop confusion before it starts, Nino is the first to spot her, then Alya, then Kitty boy


End file.
